Conventional multispectral imaging systems rely on linear detectors and mirrors or satellite motion to move an image across the sensor to capture and record multispectral images. Systems relying on scanning mirrors require moving parts. Expensive custom filters are used in some systems, but, the properties of the filters are frozen at design time. In addition, some systems require multiple sensors and filters as well as various beam splitters to produce multispectral images. A need therefore exists for improved methods and systems for generating multispectral images.